Remote set fuzes for projectiles, such as artilery shells and the like, are well known in the art, a typical fuze being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,701, issued Sept. 5, 1972 and entitled "Command Fuze". In the use of remote set fuzes, a desired range is usually determined and this range is communicated to the fuze after the projectile is fired. Information as to the range is based upon a nominal, or predicted, muzzle velocity of the projectile which determines the time of flight (range) of the projectile. In many cases the actual velocity of the projectile will differ from the predicted velocity, because of differences in the charge propelling the projectile, differences in air currents and temperatures, etc. These variations between the actual and predicted velocities can produce substantial differences in the ultimate range, or position of detonation, of the projectile.